I Miss You A Gohan Story
by Kibawolf15
Summary: Follow Gohan through the 7 years after the battle with cell with many characters new and old. See how his training progresses and as well as Highschool. Gohan's saiyan side fights his human side for control as a new evil approaches. Last chapter up.
1. Prologue

**Gohan's POV**

He felt the pain like a thunderbolt striking his arm. When he opened his eyes he was laying in his room, his left arm in a sling from where he injured it fighting cell. It has been three weeks since the battle and yet…he felt like he lost. His father was dead….his mother had been crying constantly for the past three weeks as well, though she put up a strong face for him. He tried to sit up but the medicine pain medicine Chi-Chi gave him made him incredibly sluggish and hard to do normal things. It didn't help him much with the pain anyways, yet he didn't want to tell her that. He refused to take a senzu bean or even use one of Bulma's healing pods, only wanting to go home. When he got there and told his mother the news, she burst into tears. He knew that she also thought that if he had just ended it like Goku had told him….he shook his head, trying to fight back the tears. In the other room he could hear his mother crying like every night these days…. "I…I'm so sorry mom…" he said to himself. He opened the window and slowly flew out it, a note left on his bed.

**Chi-Chi's POV**

She sighed and looked at the clock, noticing it was time to give Gohan…her son…the only thing left in the world keeping her sane…his pain medicine. These past three weeks have been nothing but stress and sadness for her and Gohan. She knew that he was dealing with so much more…he still thought that it was his fault Goku had died. She grabbed the pain medicine and headed to Gohan's room. When she opened the door her eyes widened as she dropped the medicine to the ground, the glass container shattering as she saw he was gone. She ran to the note and grabbed it, reading it out loud. "I'm sorry mom…I've caused everyone pain in my life….you, dad, krillen, Bulma, Yamchu, and even Piccolo…tell them I'm sorry and that they won't have to deal with me anymore….goodbye mom…I'm sorry…" She dropped to the ground crying. After what seemed like hours she stood up and got the phone, she soon called all the Z Warriors explaining what happened, each time crying more and more until she simply couldn't take it anymore. She called Bulma and begged her to take her with her to find Gohan.

**Gohan's POV**

He had been flying for hours and was slowly getting tired, he landed in a small field filled with sheep. He sighed and laid down amongst the grass and sighed. He looked into the starry sky and tears slowly crept to his eyes. "Why…..why dad….why didn't you come back? Why did you leave me and mom….." he said to the sky. "If only….if only I wasn't so arrogant…..i would have saved you…." He slowly sat up and looked around, the memory of him fighting cell coming back to him, making his arm throb in a pain of fire….and a pain of loss. He heard the sound of someone creeping up behind him. He turned around to defend himself when he was meet with a 7 foot tall Green Alien. "Hey kid…..any reason why you're in a field with a flock of annoying animals?" Piccolo said to him, the sheep baaing as they grazed around them. "I…I'm just so sick of failing everyone…..you when the saiyains came….dad when freeza attacked on Namic and when Cell came….and now mom….for not saving dad….." he said sadly. Piccolo looked shocked at him. "Failing….you saved me twice. You revived me from when I died and then saved me again when Namic was being ripped apart. Your father made the Decision to stay in otherworld because he knew that he could trust you to protect the earth. And your mother….your all she has left Gohan. This mess is probably driving her insane but…." Piccolo threw off his weighted training gear. "If you're so sure that you failed everyone because you were not strong enough. Let's see how well you can fight then with that one arm."

He stared at Piccolo like he was crazy, until all of a sudden he was sending multiple punches and kicks at him. Yup….He is defiantly crazy. Before he could react he found himself fighting back, his saiyan blood and nature clouding his thoughts till his thoughts were dodge…kick…punch…dodge.

"Is that the best you got!" Piccolo yelled at him. He sent a ki blast at Gohan, expecting him to dodge so that he would counter it with a kick to the gut. He was shocked to see Gohan take the blast head on…litteraly. He sent more punches at Gohan trying to have him slip up so he could land a finishing blow.

The match…however…was interrupted when Piccolo took a blow to the head from a Unidentified Flying Frying Pan of Doom.

"Stop hurting my Baby!" Chi-Chi yelled at the top of her lungs. She jumped twenty feet from Bulma's Proto-type Jet-copter and landed next to Gohan and hugging him tight, acting as if the jump was nothing.

"M-mom?" He asked surprised. "W-why are you here? I thought…" he was about to say until Chi-Chi interrupted him.

"Don't you ever think that! You were never did anything but make me proud! Your father sacrificed himself to keep us alive Gohan…I…I can't lose you too…" she said as she started to break out into tears, the sadness and grief slowly flowing out before him.

"I….I'm sorry mom…I..I just felt like….like it was all my fault that.." he tried to say before his mother looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Don't finish that sentence….none of us see you that way…" she said as she slowly calmed down.

Piccolo slowly made his way towards the lookout, not wanting another hit from the frying pan but smiling as he saw Gohan start to come to terms with what he means to everyone around him. "Your father is proud of you kid….as am I.."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please Review. I Do Not own Dragonball Z. I only own the story Idea. Yeah writing at the first bit is a bit crude but i will eventually edit it.<br>**


	2. Food fight

**-One week later-**

Gohan sighed and looked out the window, wishing that he could be out there training instead of studying. He, like all saiyans, feared the Frying Pan of Doom that was his mother's favorite weapon of choice. Chi-Chi has been happy as can be lately since she found out she was pregnant again and was practically dancing everywhere she went. He smiled to himself at the thought of having him a brother or sister. He turned back to his work and went back to trying to figure out how to complete it quick enough to go train with Piccolo.

"Gohan! Dinner is ready!" his mother yelled up to him a couple hours later, the scents of his favorite foods drifting up to his room.

"Coming mom!" he ran downstairs as quick as possible, his stomach ruling his mind as he forgot that his arm was still injured, he hit it against a table and yelled in pain.

"Gohan are you ok?" Chi-Chi ran to him to exam his arm, the bleeding had started again and his bandages would need changing again soon. "Gohan….I'm taking you Bulma's after dinner for her to look at this…this isn't normal for it to still be bleeding.

He nodded to her and before he could say anything his stomach let out a giant growl, signaling the start of dinner.

**-Hours later at capsule corp.-**

"Woman! Where is my armor! And my normal clothes for the matter!" a very angry Vegeta yelled at Bulma as she was looking at Gohan's arm.

"Shut up Vegeta I am busy here! I put them in the wash since they smelled worse that Yamcha's socks on a hot summers day!" she yelled back at him, trying to focus on Gohan as he sweat dropped, wondering how the two of them could have even come together to have trunks.

Vegeta huffed and turned back to head to the Gravity room, clothes or not he was going to train until he caught a whiff of something. "That smell….." he said to himself, he quickly smelled the towel and then himself to make sure it wasn't him. "Oh this is going to be good…." He said as he smirked, walking away, thinking of how puberty for saiyans and humans were completely different.

"Well….from what I can tell Chi-Chi his arm is simply worse off than we first thought, even a senzu bean can't fix this." Bulma told the two of them, Gohan seeming to look a bit pale, she felt his forehead to only jerk away, it feeling like the sun was locked in there.

"M-mom…I don't feel so goo…" he dropped to the floor before he could finish, at his lower back was his tail yet it wasn't the traditional brown, it was black as his hair with bits of red here and there making a unique pattern.

"It grew back!" gasped Chi-Chi, a groan from Gohan caused her to snap out of her shock and rush to his side. It took both Bulma and her to carry Gohan to the couch in the next room. His body shaking in pain as his tail twitched as well.

"Vegeta get in here right now!" yelled an angry Bulma; a hunch telling her he knew what was going on.

Minutes later a grump Vegeta dressed in what he called the "cursed pink shirt" and jeans walked in. "What do you want! I was busy..." he was stopped by Bulma pointing at Gohan. "Ah….seems the boy's saiyan side is making itself known."

"What do you mean by that oh 'great saiyans prince'?" she asked him, obviously not in the mood for his ego and attitude.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "A normal saiyan goes through what you humans call 'puberty' around his age, making them more battle hungry and stronger. His human side however seems to be combating that within, causing the sickness and….abnormal tail color. If the old legends, Bulma's research, and my intuition is correct. He will die a painful death in a few hours, stay in that coma forever, or become a true saiyan."

"You're telling me my baby will be like you!" yelled Chi-Chi, grabbing Bulma's frying pan and readying to smack Vegeta into submission.

Vegeta started to panic, a very rare thing to see him do. "Not necessarily! He's only half saiyan and he has a strong will from what I can tell. There is a slight possibility that he will be able to control his saiyan side, a waste if you ask me, and be the nerd you want him to be like always, but with a tail."

Chi-Chi sighed and looked at Bulma. "Is….is there anything you can do to help him?"

"Well….for one I can treat his arm and put him into a healing pod but that is about it." She told Chi-Chi sadly.

After what seemed like days but was truly only a couple hours, Gohan opened his eyes to see he was in the healing pod. He pressed a couple of buttons on the inside to let him out, a buzzer going off as he did so, outside the pod he saw Vegeta waiting there with some clothes for him.

"So then…how do you feel you little twerp?" he said as Gohan dressed himself.

"What did you call me!" he said, fire in his eyes as Vegeta went down a mental checklist.

'Let's see…Temper, check….Tail, and check…..no signs of battle lust however.' He thought to himself. "I called you a twerp! What you gonna do about it? Cry to your mother cause I hurt your feeli" he said right before Gohan slammed his elbow into Vegeta's gut.

"Call me that again and I will rip your head off!" he yelled at Vegeta, his tail twitching, his body telling him to fight him while his mind told him to keep his cool.

"Then lets settle this in the GR, winner gets bragging rights and the last slice of cake in the fridge." He said, knowing that both of them want that cake, both of them running to the Gravity Room.

**-And now to make up for the crappy prologue-**

Vegeta and Gohan entered the GR; Vegeta set the gravity to 700 times earth's gravity and ready himself for the fight. "three….two…one…fight!" he yelled and they both went at each other with all they got, Gohan's healed arm throwing punch after punch as he slowly gathered energy into his left until it had a red aurora around it.

"Take this old man!" Gohan yelled as he slammed his fist into Vegeta's gut as Vegeta slammed his elbow down onto Gohan's neck, they both grunted in pain and Gohan retaliated with a kick to Vegeta's head.

"Thank you sir…may I have anotha?" Vegeta said as he smirked, he spit out a small amount of blood. "are we done warming up yet? Cause I'm ready for that cake."

"That was warming up? I thought you had a feather up your ass." He said smirking, Vegeta growled and powered up to super saiyan as Gohan did the same.

"So you're a wise-ass now. Well let's see how well you dodge this!" he said right has he slammed his fist into gohan's gut and his leg into Gohan's shin, Gohan simply smirked and sent a Energy blast at Vegeta's gut.

"I'm sorry, did that upset your stomach? Well let me help you out then!" Gohan simply disappeared into thin air only to reappear behind Vegeta to sent a kick to the back of his head. He was bewildered when Vegeta took the blow and send his own at Gohan, knowcking him to the floor.

"So you bloody lil' monkey, ready to admit that the Prince of saiyans is stron- when did you learn that?" he said astonished when he saw Gohan's tail glowing red.

Gohan flicked his tail as a large blast of energy took Vegeta by surprise and sent him through the Gravity room wall and into the next room…..unfortunately it was the room that Chi-Chi and Bulma were watching the news.

"That's it brat you're gonna get oh no no no no!" he yelled as he saw Gohan rushing like a bullet and hit him in the gut sending him into the wall…again.

Bulma was about to run out and stop the fight when Ch-Chi grabbed her. "This is their squabble. Besides Vegeta will be fine, he doesn't need help. Just like a 'Real' prince." Chi-Chi said with a smirk.

"Oh god help!" he was then sent into a wall. "Get this lil-" punched in the gut. " son of a-" kicked upside the head. "Piss of you bloody monkey-gack." Gohan's tail wrapped around Vegeta's neck and threw him into the nearby wall.

"Like a Prince…" Chi-Chi and Bulma said at the same time. "Ok boys enough! Your ruining my house!" Bulma yelled at the two, Gohan blinked a couple of times and looked at them.

"W-wha..? why do I have a tail and…oh no the cake!" he said as he ran to the destroyed fridge, tears streaming down his eyes, a moment of silence falling over the four, while Bulma and Chi-Chi sweat dropped.

"Never…and I mean never! Are we fighting with food as the prize!" yelled Vegeta as he walked back to the GR room to train, humiliated that Gohan could beat him so easily and that he actually yelled for help.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Review it and tell me your thoughts and I am open to any ideas you guys want to give me as in story ideas. I have a few of my own but I don't mind putting a few of yours in here as well. So show that review button some love and if I can get to 10 reviews by tomorrow, I'll update this story even sooner. I don't Own DBZ or the orginal characters, only my laptop and the Gatorade next to me.<strong>


	3. A flash from the close past

**-2 Months Later-**

Gohan was sitting on a bench, waiting for his turn to fight. One week ago Bulma had told him and Vegeta about an upcoming Martial arts tournament. Vegeta blew it off and simply went back to training in the GR room, Gohan, however, knew that the prize money would help keep his family clothed and fed for another 3 years at least. He talked to his mother over the matter and got her permission to enter the tournament, though he had to do all next month's homework first.

"Daddy….when are you going to fight?" asked a Raven haired girl with pigtails, looking up at her father Hercule Satan.

"Soon sweet pea. I'm going to fight the winner of the tournament. Are you enjoying your birthday wish?" he asked the young Videl.

"Yes I am!" she replied smiling, for her Birthday wanting to witness a martial arts tournament so she could study fighting styles other than her father's. She saw the next two fighters enter the ring and she grew silent as she saw the boy in the arena fight a man 3 times his size. The match was over quickly as the boy simply pushed the man out of the ring with one kick.

"And the winner…Son Gohan!" yelled the announcer, Hercule looking slightly pale remembering the boy from those couple months ago.

**-Flash Back-**

"Videl…its best you know this…I...I didn't defeat Cell…." Hercule said as he looked at his daughter. He sighed and pressed play on the remote as the last few minutes of the cell games played, showing the entire fight with Gohan in it. Videl watched it closely, memorizing every detail of the boy that beat cell.

"D-dad….why did you lie to all those people then?" she asked looking at him.

"Because that boy asked me to….he said he lost too much from that fight and didn't want the fame or anything from it. He has powers Videl that no human has. I'm sorry that your hero turned out to be a fraud…." He said looking at his daughter.

He was greatly surprised however when he felt his daughter hug him. "You're still my hero dad…and the strongest guy on the planet in my eyes" she said smiling up at him.

**-The Present-**

Gohan smiled and bowed to the guy he had just beaten before blushing deeply as he heard his mother.

"Yeah! You go Gohan! Nobody can beat you son!" Chi-Chi yelled smiling from the stands, everyone around her sweat dropping, including Bulma sitting next to her with baby Trunks in her arms, Mirai sitting closer to the ring to watch Gohan fight. **(Yeah in my fanfic Mirai hasn't gone home yet)**

After a few more hours and many more fights Gohan was in the Championship. He smiled as he walked on to the arena, his tail twitching slightly under his pants itching for a good fight. 'Best make this last fight a good show" he thought to himself till he heard the announcer.

"The last match will be a three way battle royal between Ganji Hoyamaru! Son Gohan! And the current World Champion….HERCULE SATAN!" the announcer yelled as the crowd went wild.

'Oh this isn't going to turn out well' he thought again, remembering the deal he had with Hercule.

"You go dad! Show these Chumps who's the strongest!" Videl yelled as she glared at Gohan.

The Match soon began, Gohan quickly dodging attacks from Ganji and Hercule as he measured their power levels. 'Let's see….Hercule's is about…..7,000….incredibly high for a Human…..Ganji is….oh this isn't good' he thought as he dodged a swift kick from Ganji only to take a punch from Hercule to the gut as Ganji delivered a punch to Hercule's left cheek.

"Come on Gohan you can do it!" yelled Mirai as he saw Gohan take more hits.

"Go Dad!" yelled Videl back at Mirai, both of them glaring at each other from across the stadium, electricity flying.

Gohan soon then delivered a large kick at Ganji, who caught it as he smirked, he twirled Gohan in multiple circles and sent him flying into Hercule. He coughed up some blood and stood up, mad that He could do that to him, his saiyan blood boiling as his power level started to rise. He rushed at Ganji with everything he had, sending punch after punch till Hercule sent a kick into both of their sides, sending them both towards the edge of the arena. Gohan gulped and barley landed at the edge of the arena, Ganji landing in the dirt outside it.

"Ganji is out of the match!" yelled the announcer as Gohan and Hercule kept at it.

Hercule and Gohan started duking it out until Gohan got a opening at Hercules left side. He sent a punch their only for Hercule to grab it.

"Oh no! Hercule is going for his Megaton Punch!" yelled the announcer as Gohan to a incredibly powerful hit to his side, he coughed up some more blood and looked at Hercule and nodded before using his ki to make it look like the hit was much more powerful than it was…..sending him into the wall outside the ring.

Everyone gasped as Gohan's head hit the cement wall and cracked it, a small amount of blood flowing as he passed out. Before anyone could do anything Videl ran out as Chi-Chi and Mirai tried to make their way to him. Videl looked at Gohan trying to remember where she saw his face before.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes only to see his face inches apart from a Raven haired girl. He blushed slightly and looked down, seeing her crystal blue eyes, only to black out again from the pain in his head.

A few hours later he woke up in the infirmary of the arena, his mother, Mirai, Bulma, little Trunks, Hercule, and Videl all sitting in there.

"Oh Gohan thank goodness you're alright!" his mother screamed as she hugged him to death. Mirai giving Gohan a slight smile as Bulma took little Trunks out to change his diaper.

"Chi-Chi…the doctor said that you need to sign some forms so Gohan can go home tonight" said Mirai. Chi-Chi nodded and went with him to sign the forms. Hercule sighed in relief and looked at Gohan, absolutely terrified of his mother.

"Thank you Gohan for doing that, I didn't mean for you to get hurt from that hit. I thought you were a lot tougher than that from what I saw those few months ago" he said confused.

"I am but…I lowered my power so we'd be fighting equally and…." He blushed as he saw Videl staring at him. U-uh….why are you staring at me?" he asked her.

"You….look familiar…do I know you?" she said moving closer to him, trying to exam his face.

"Now let's not stress the poor boy out. You go out and see if the Limo is here yet Videl, I got to talk to him about some things" said Hercule to his daughter. She huffed and did as she was told, annoyed that she could figure out who he was.

"Now Gohan…I can tell from what Mirai said that you needed that prize money for your family so…." Hercule said as he handed Gohan the check. "Just tell your mother that it's for coming in second place…oh and one more thing…YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! I CAN TELL FROM HOW YOU LOOK AT HER YOUR INTERESTED OR I WILL BEAT YOU NO MATTER HOW STRONG YOU ARE!" yelled a mad Hercule as Gohan simply nodded multiple times.

Gohan took the check and thanked Hercule again before his mother and friends came to take him home.

**(I was going to stop here but I thought I'd be nice and throw in a little more)**

**-The Next Day-**

Up on the lookout Dende, Piccolo, and Gohan had gathered the Dragon Balls. Scared that Videl might find out who he was and that Hercule might let it slip who he was, he decided to wish that neither of them remembered him.

In the Satan Mansion Videl was trying to figure out who Gohan was till all of a sudden she couldn't remember anything about him other than his Teal eyes, his caring face, and his blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Well and there we have it. I know not much of a fight scene but I wanted to throw in Gohan meeting Videl before High school. Any ideas you guys want to add you may and the last bit was from a friend that sent me that request for the next chapter so I gave a hint to next chapter. *hint hint* its a Gohan x Videl chap. I don't own DBZ or its characters. So show that review button some love.<strong>


	4. Firestarter

**-7 months later-**

Gohan sighed as he looked around the empty house his mother having gone to Capsule Corp a week ago, with his little brother or sister due any day now. He had decided to stay at home to clean up and have Vegeta fly and get him when it was time. He smiled at the thought of a little brother or sister, Chi-Chi refusing to have Bulma to have her take an ultra sound. He sighed and got back to cleaning.

After a couple hours he yawned and looked at the clean house he had made. "At least mom has Bulma to help her with this, she told me with me that all she had was my dad and Grandpa" he said to himself, chuckling at the thought since Goku was naïve back then. He pulled a capsule out of his pocket and threw it at the table and watched as a giant amount of food appeared, he drooled before quickly digging in.

Once done he went up to his room to nap, not knowing of the danger lurking outside in the dark. A man was moving in the shadows among the trees, having clothed himself all in black. He moved to the house and peeked through a window to see Gohan asleep in his room. He smirked as he quickly light a piece of paper and threw it onto the roof.

"Nobody gets the best of me Son Gohan…." said Ganji, angry that he lost his chance to fight the World champion to some mountain boy. He smirked as he saw the roof catch aflame and for having drugged the well that the Son family got their water from, earlier that day he saw Gohan drink a large amount after training right after he had drugged it. He then silently faded into the forest, knowing that nobody would be able to survive that fire.

**-At Capsule Corp.-**

Bulma and three doctors were rushing with Chi-Chi to the medical area of Capsule Corp. She cursed to herself knowing that Vegeta had left an hour ago to train. She made a mental note to have Chi-Chi get a phone. She sighed in relief as she saw Vegeta walk in.

"Vegeta I need you to go get Gohan! Chi-Chi is going into labor!" Bulma yelled at him. She looked shocked when she saw Vegeta nod and fly out the door towards the Son home without as much saying one witty remark.

Half an hour later Vegeta arrived at the mountain range only to see a large pillar of black smoke coming in the direction of the Son home. 'That kid had better only be cooking outside or setting the grass on fire or….whatever it is that kids do!' he mentally screamed as he came to the house to see it set ablaze. He stopped in his tracks at the destruction, worry filling him as he had grown fond of the boy over the past few months.

"Gohan! Gohan where are you!" yelled Vegeta at the house, he cursed from the lack of reply. He quickly put up his Ki and made a barrier around him so that the fires would be pushed away from him. He ran inside to look for him, the kitchen and the living room nothing more but ash, he ran towards the bedrooms to see that Gohan was struggling to push a flaming beam off him.

He had awoke at the smell of smoke to see the outside of the house had caught on fire. He felt his senses slowed by the drug as well as his physical reactions. He had quickly started putting everything in capsules to protect it from the fire, when he had reached the last part of the house, his room; the roof had collapsed on him.

Vegeta stared at the scene and quickly helped Gohan out from under the beam, his shirt having turned to ash and a serious burn on his stomach and side. On closer inspection his tail was slightly smoking as well. 

Gohan was struggling to breathe as well, having been breathing in the smoke for the past half hour. Vegeta sent a Ki blast at the wall to make an opening outside; when they arrived out there they saw the flames slowly advancing towards the forest.

"S-set me down…." Coughed Gohan, Vegeta bite back thirty curses and let go of Gohan. 'Dad told me about how Master Roshi extinguished the fire all those years ago at grandpa's castle….maybe it'll work here' he thought to himself. He slowly got into the stance and almost fell; he looked and saw he had a large gash in his side that was bleeding greatly.

"Gotta….do this fast," he said as he slowly gathered energy into his hands. "Ka…me…ha...me…ha!" he yelled as he fired a blue wave of energy at the fire of the house, at first it seemed as if it done nothing until a giant blue flash erupted from the house as the flames seemed to be sucked into it and then implode, destroying the rest of the home and flames.

"No! You were supposed to die in that!" yelled Ganji as he ran at Gohan, rage in his eyes. Before Vegeta could stop him he saw right before his eyes something that he hadn't seen since he saw Gohan fight Cell.

In a heartbeat Gohan had turned Super saiyan. He turned towards Ganji with eyes colder than stone. As Ganji tried to lay a blow Gohan gave a swift kick and sent the boy no older than Gohan himself hurtling into a tree. The sky had turned black and yellow and red lightning was streaking across the sky. If the dragon balls weren't still cooling off Vegeta would have guessed Krillen or Bulma had summoned Shenron.

"So…you are one of those guys from the Cell games…." Said Ganji as he spit out blood. "Then try this on for size!" he yelled as Gohan and Vegeta were suddenly shocked as a purple aurora surrounded him, and his human form melting away to reveal a creature that resembled the Devil himself. Three giant horns adorned his forehead. His skin had turned the color of a festering wound. His eyes blacker than coal was staring into Gohan's eyes as they both knew they were equally matched even while they both tried to hide their true power levels.

**-At Capsule Corp.-**

"Push Chi-Chi Push!" yelled the Doctor till all of a sudden the squalls of two newborn babies filled the room.

"It's twins!" yelled a very happy Bulma. One was a boy and one was a girl, the doctor cleaned both of them and handed them to the happy yet exhausted Chi-Chi. "What will you name them?" asked Bulma.

"Well….I…I think I'll name this little guy Goten…and this little girl Gochie" said a very happy Chi-Chi. Bulma smiled yet wondered what was keeping Vegeta and Gohan.

**Sorry for the long awaited update guys. I've been camping in a State park and they have no Wi-fi signals, 'Cell' signals ((lol dbz refrence)), or cable. So I know that Goten doesn't have a real twin sister but I've always liked the idea. So show that review button some love. I don't own Dbz or the characters only my oc's and story idea.**


	5. Ganji's revenge

Vegeta growled as he saw what Ganji was, mentally cursing himself knowing that Gohan had little chance of surviving this fight. "Get out of there! There is no way you can beat this….thing…." he yelled as Ganji simply turned to Vegeta.

"Shut up you annoying ass midget!" yelled Ganji. Before he could react Vegeta had sent a Ki blast at him.

"Nobody calls the Prince of all Saiyans a midge-" Vegeta was interrupted by Ganji slamming his knee into his gut…hard…Vegeta slammed into a tree, and before he could get up the tree fell on him.

"That's it! Nobody and I mean NOBODY gets to beat the crap out of Vegeta like that but me!" yelled an angry Gohan as Vegeta muttered a curse to all Gohan's children from under the tree. Gohan charged at Ganji…..only to be sent into the tree next to Vegeta.

"Large talk coming from the cross breed of ass scratching monkey and a Whore" said Ganji with a smirk as he gathered his energy into his hand creating a flaming orb. "Now shove this up your ass!" he yelled as he sent the orb at Gohan.

At that moment Gohan forgot everything about his injuries. Hearing the insults to his father, his mother, and his race did the trick. He caught the orb of energy sent at him. He stood up, his palm smoking as it burned his hand, yet he didn't feel it. His tail slowly wrapped itself around his waist and slowly glowed red. Gohan took the energy from the orb and absorbed it into himself. He let out a scream of pain as a flood of fire and power filled his body.

Ganji stared at him in fear as he saw Gohan's hair grow longer and the earth around him slowly rise around him. "Just die you freaking ape!" he yelled and threw more of his flaming orbs at him. Gohan's tail deflecting each one until finally Gohan clutched his wrist and aimed it at Ganji.

Vegeta groaned and slowly got out from under the trees to see what was happening. 'Ok lets see…Bulma owes me three nights now…..Gohan owes me at least 5 sparing matches and….wait oh crap oh God oh Jesus he's gotten stronger!' he thought as he saw Gohan, and the sound of his voice reminding him of the ancient saiyan legends of the first of their race, how primal and savage of warriors they were.

"Now then you son of a bitch….you'll pay for what you've done. You've destroyed my home, endangered my family and race, and made me miss the birth of my brother or sister….so take this!" he yelled as he quickly gathered energy from the inner depths of his being. "Masenko….." he said as a yellow ball of energy gathered at his fingertips. "Ka….me…ha…me…" a ball of blue energy gathered at the palm of his hand. "Galactic wave!" he yelled as his tail unwound from his waist and flicked a red wave of energy that fused with the two other attacks.

Ganji stared in horror as he saw the energies combine into what looked like a pitch red ape with eyes of gold heading straight at him. It opened its mouth and let out a silent roar as a blue energy blasted into him, blinding everyone around the area.

Vegeta was at a loss for words as he saw the attack annihilate Ganji. "But…how did…and…oh God I am so…oh crap!" he said as he ran from the insuring shock wave as Gohan collapsed on to the field, barely alive.

Gohan groaned as he sat up in what looked like his house. He was lying on the sofa, Vegeta sitting next to him.

"Well Mr. Man of the Hour finally awakes. Good thing I found the capsules of your possessions or this would be one empty house." Vegeta said as he smirked. He explained that after he beat Ganji he quickly used the capsules and the spare Capsule house he carried for when Bulma was mad at him to make it look as if nothing had happened to his home.

"So in short you owe me….wait there was something I was supposed to do…" he said as he looked at the time the gulped.

Ten minutes later Vegeta ran into capsule corp. hauling a sweat dropping Gohan into the medical area. Soon the found Chi-Chi's room and faced the wrath of an angry Bulma and Chi-Chi….well mostly towards Vegeta since they didn't tell either of them about Ganji.

After a few minutes of yelling Gohan stared in shock at the two twins, and then, like Goku did when Gohan was born, he fainted.

**And so what have we learned? Not to insult Gohan, call Vegeta short, and that I love using my writing powers to beat up Vegeta. Next chapter it's going to be a time skip to about the beginning of the Saiyaman saga, but I am not going to add him in my story. Videl will be in it however for you Videl lovers and I've decided that Gohan will be going to high school a little later than in the DBZ timeline. It's going to be 9 years instead of 7 from the Cell saga. And to clear up any future questions I'm gonna give you guys some info on my fanfic universe. They aren't technically correct to the series but it fits my plans better this way.**

**Gohan right now is 8, saiyans age differently from humans as you know so Halfbreeds like Gohan, Gochie, and Goten will all appear to look older than their ages till mid teens where they will resemble that till young adult, where then they will resemble that till early 50's, then they will start to age like regular people. So in short Gohan will look the same as he did in the Saiyaman to Buu saga's next chap but Goten and Gochie will look around the age Gohan does around the time he fought Bojack. A lot to tell you guys but it needed telling so like it or hate it, review it and give me some feedback. I don't own dbz only my oc's and story ideas.**


	6. Twins and dishes

**-9 years later-**

Gohan awoke to the rising sun and yawned. He sat up and looked around his room to see that it was in desperate need of cleaning. Most of his clothes were sprawled all over his room and the ones that weren't where in the hamper. He sighed and quickly grabbed them all and threw them into the hamper. He made his way down stairs to see his mother beginning to make breakfast. He tapped her shoulder with his tail as his hands were full of his dirty clothes.

"Morning mom, need any help?" he asked as she glared at him.

"No but I swear I am getting sick of all these dirty clothes. I just washed all these a couple of days ago and fixed the others last week." She said and sighed as she smiled. "Just like your father. Put them in the laundry room then wake your brother and sister." She said as she turned back to cooking.

Gohan smiled and quickly tossed his clothes into the laundry room and quickly ran upstairs to wake them, halfway up he gasped and grabbed the back of his neck. For the past month he would suddenly feel a surge of pain there. After a couple of minutes it passed and he shrugged it off, he opened Goten's door and looked at the catastrophe he called his room. Piles of video games, clothes, and candy wrappers littered the floor. He stepped over them and walked to the edge of the bed.

Goten looked a lot like Gohan did when he fought Bojack except his face and hair looked exactly like his fathers. He smiled, ruffled his hair, and then opened the curtains. "Wake up! It's a beautiful day and ghaah!" he yelped as Goten sent a Ki blast at him, trying to shut him up.

"Too early…must sleep…" yawned a tired Goten till Gohan grabbed him by his left leg and lifted him out of bed upside down. "Ok I'm up I'm up!" he yelled as Gohan smirked and dropped him in a pile of dirty clothes.

"You wash up and get dressed as I go wake up Gochie." He said as Goten struggled to get out of the mountain of clothes. He walked across the hall and opened the door to his sister's room. Unlike Goten his sister was a morning person like him; she was already awake and dressed. Both Gochie and Goten inherited the saiyan love of fighting like Gohan did yet Goten seemed to enjoy goofing off or fighting with his best friend Trunks while Gochie, however, idolized her big brother Gohan, going as far as to dress like him in a blue training GI. She was the same size as Goten yet her hair was thicker and came down to the middle of her back.

She smiled as she saw Gohan and walked over to him.

"Morning big brother! Can we train today?" she asked excitedly; practically jumping from one foot to the other in excitement.

Gohan smiled and ruffled her hair, "Yes we can but after we eat breakfast and you finish your studies." He told her, sighing slightly. He had to play an older brother, role model, and father figure to both of them since they were both born. He looked at her to see her pouting, she for one hated studying as much as Goten and they both shared the same pout.

"Now don't pout…if you finish them I'll teach you the Masenko like you've been begging me to," he told her and saw her eyes shine in excitement. "Now breakfast will be ready in about half an hour. Be sure to save me some? I got to visit Mr. Piccolo for a while" he told her and she nodded.

He quickly flew out her window towards the lookout. After about ten minutes he arrived to see his childhood friend Dende' standing near the edge watching out over the earth, he waved over at him and realized he was almost as tall as him.

"Hey Gohan, long time no see!" he said smiling as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, about three years, you seen Piccolo anywhere?" he asked him. He saw him point towards the building at the other side of the look out. When he walked over to it he saw Piccolo meditating.

"Let me guess….full moon tonight?" he asked him and saw Gohan nod. "Well I can't keep you here tonight….after the last time you nearly destroyed the training room" he told him and saw Gohan sigh.

"Well…thanks anyways, I can just go to bed early tonight or stay over at Bulma's" he told his old friend. He then flew off back towards his home, his stomach growling for his much needed breakfast.

When he landed he gasped as another sharp pain hit the back of his neck, unfortunately Gochie saw this and ran towards him worried.

"Big brother! Are you ok?" she quickly asked him as he was hunched over, shaking slightly as the pain dissipated.

""I-I'm fine Gochie…just…just tell mom I'm heading over to Bulma's real quick…" he said as he flew quickly towards Capsule corp.

When he arrived he quickly ran into Bulma's lab, his vision going blurry. "B-Bulma I…." he fainted before he could finish, Bulma gasped and quickly rushed him to the Medical wing of the lab, knowing exactly what was going on.

**-Flash back to right after battle with Ganji-**

Bulma was running a physical on Gohan as he was unconscious, wondering why his tail was that odd color. After an hour she realized that his power was growing and soon his saiyan side would completely take control of Gohan. After another hour of tests and giving Gohan another sedative she realized an unknown substance was on Gohan. When she asked Vegeta what it had been he told her about the battle with Ganji.

"He was a creature from Freeza's army….only used when things were at its complete worst….he would take the shape of whatever creatures that inhabited the planet and allow one to beat it, corrupting it and over time taking control of it…" he told her, he sighed and looked at Gohan.

"From what I can tell Gohan's pure heart and nature is repressing it and from what I can see he's moving it to his saiyan abilities…and if what you said is true….the only reason Gohan went Super Saiyan Three is because he absorbed that creatures attack….I hate to say this but….we must repress his Saiyan side….build a machine that will lock away most of his power until we can cure him of this…corruption…" he told her, every fiber of his being wanting to tell her not to do it, but he knew it was the only way.

Within a week she had completed the device and implanted it into Gohan's neck. She hated herself for doing such a thing to him without him knowing it but she knew that it had to be done. That night she let Vegeta take out all that anger on her as they….nudge nudge wink wink. She was unable to sit for a week but she knew it made both of them feel better about the situation.

**-End Flashback-**

Bulma held back tears as she inspected the device and saw that his saiyan side was trying to destroy it. She quickly boosted the strength and put that side of him back into the depths of his being.

After a few minutes Gohan slowly woke up. "W-what happe- Oh no I missed breakfast! Mom's gonna kill my ass this time for sure!" he yelled as he quickly flew back home, leaving a sweat dropping Bulma.

When he arrived home he faced a saiyans worst fear…doing dishes at the threat of no food for a week. He sighed and quickly did the mountain sized pile of dishes as Gochie and Goten sparred for half an hour till Goten flew off to play with trunks and Gochie going over to a friend's house from her school.

Chi-Chi sighed as she saw Gohan go up to his room to resume his studies. She realized that he was the only one of her children that didn't have friends of his own. Gochie and Goten had both asked when they were 6 if they could go to a normal school while Gohan stayed home for his own studies. She decided it was time to put her foot down; no son of hers was going to grow up as a social outcast.

"Gohan get down here!" she yelled up the stairs. Gohan quickly rushed down, hoping he wasn't in trouble again. "Gohan I have decided that you are going to school…and don't you but me or its no food from me for a month! You'll be taking the entrance exams tomorrow and hopefully going to school by the start of next week." She told him as he sighed and nodded.

By the end of the week Gohan had passed the exams and was going to be attending his junior year of high school at Orange Star High in Satan city.

**Well like it? Hate it? I know I had promised for Videl to be in this chapter but I just couldn't find a good way for her to fit in yet but have no fear. She will be in it next for sure. So show me some feedback with that review button. I don't own DBZ or its characters I only own my oc's and the story Idea.**


	7. Late for school

Videl yawned as she slowly woke from her slumber, for the third time that week she had the same dream. A boy about her age was sitting in the middle of the wilderness and was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest and black pants. His back was to her so all she could see was his black hair. She could tell he was sad from the way he sat. When she walked to him the sky seemed to turn darker than a stormy night.

Up close she could see he was facing another boy that looked exactly like him except he had a face that looked angry, he was wearing the exact same clothes except he was wearing a brown furry belt around his waist. Lightning seemed to be sparking between each other as they both fought a mental battle. It was obvious that the angrier boy was stronger yet the sad looking boy seemed to be in pain trying to keep from losing.

She heard a large crack of thunder and a roar and all of a sudden a giant green dragon was in the sky, atop its head was a man that must have been the boy's father. She tried to yell out to him to help his son but he was all of a sudden gone, and she could tell that the sad boy was in more pain from it. When she touched the boy she felt as if she could cry herself, his whole life laying out before her eyes and right before she could find out his name he was gone and she was awake gasping for breath.

Videl looked at the time and sighed, knowing that she had an hour before school. She quickly dressed in her favorite pair of short shorts and put on a pink t-shirt followed by a large tank top. She then pulled on a pair of gloves her father got her a few years ago at the tournament held for her birthday. She could barely remember the faces of the men that fought her father, but when she thought of the boy that was her age a blush would creep up her face.

"Damn hormones…besides I'll never see him again…" she'd tell herself every time she thought of him.

She quickly went downstairs to see her father up making breakfast. Ever since her mother died her father seemed to become more protective of her and spend almost every second he could with her. At most times it annoyed her but she did enjoy it. For the past couple years though she had been involved with helping the police with the crime around Satan city, so most of the time she was off fighting crime; but seeing her father proud of her made it worth it to her.

Ever since she was 15 she was focused on finding the leader of the Red Shark gang, for they had kidnapped her and ransomed her for most of her father's money. If not for a boy with Gold hair she would have been raped and the killed. She still wonders who that boy was….

She realized she was going to be late for school. "Sorry dad gotta go gonna be late for school love you bye!" she said in a rushed breath as she ran out the door, pinning on her Orange star High badge to her shirt.

Hercule looked at the dust cloud and sighed, he took the special breakfast he was making her and put it into the trash. Today was her 3rd anniversary with helping the police squad and he wanted to surprise her with a big breakfast. He looked at the clock and saw he had just enough time to throw a party together for her that night.

Gohan smiled as he rode nimbus to the edge of Satan city, for some reason he felt closer to his dad when on nimbus instead of flying. He saw the edge of the city and a sudden memory hit him.

**-Flashback-**

He was out getting groceries for his mother while she looked after Gochie and Goten. When he reached Satan city he landed in alley so that he wouldn't be noticed. He saw a group of armed thugs enter a nearby building in the alley, so he hid down near a dumpster to see what was happening. They had an unconscious girl about his age with raven hair and pigtails with them. He watched them enter the building, a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"I got to help her….but if they see me they might recognize me….unless…" he smirked to himself as he threw out a capsule. When it exploded it had his old Saiyan armor from Namek lying on the ground. He had just picked it up from Bulma since she was spring cleaning her store rooms; he put it on and went super saiyan.

He smiled and threw another capsule, when it exploded it had what looked like an old scouter. He had Bulma custom make it so that it could see through walls, detect threats from behind and alert him, and act as a cell phone since his mother wouldn't get him one.

He quickly put it on and looked inside the room with the x-ray mode. Inside he saw 34 armed thugs with guns and 6 unarmed civilians including the girl. He charged a Ki blast and blasted through the wall. He flew in amongst the dust and flew to the Civilians.

"Hey! Stop that freaky haired freak or I'll skin all your asses!" one of the thugs yelled. Gohan saw the guns fire and quickly deflected the bullets with his armor. He made a mental note to learn how to stop gunshots with his hand… ((….foreshadowing….)) He then sent small Ki blasts at all of the guns until all of the thugs had no weapons but a few knives and what looked like a fire axe.

He quickly dealt with all but one of the thugs, the one with the fire axe, his power level being the highest. The man smirking as he saw Gohan get into his fighting stance.

"So you're a Pupil of the Turtle Hermit eh? Well then this should be quite fun…" the man said as he chucked the axe at Gohan with incredible speed, he barely dodged it but it grazed the shoulder blade of his armor. Gohan suddenly felt multiple sharp pains at his gut and saw that the man had sent 3 strong Ki blasts at him. He quickly shook it off and charged the man, sending multiple punches and kicks and blocking the ones that came at him. He was lucky as the was able to trip the man and send him flying into the ground, knocking him unconscious. When he turned back to where the Civilians where but most had fled through the hole he had made but the girl, she had just woke up and suddenly a gun was pointing at her head and another at the last civilian.

"So it's your choice boy…the girl or the mayor of the city." The last thug said smirking.

Gohan quickly launched himself at the thug to try and save them both, the guy smiled and turned both guns at Gohan and shot. The girl stared in horror as she heard the sound of a bullet penetrating flesh. When she looked she saw that it had gone through an exposed part of his armor near his lower arm, a trail of blood flowing down.

The next thing the girl knew she was in Gohan's arms as he tried to get her towards the police station.

"Y-you need to go to a hospital!" was all she could tell him, blushing as she realized how close she was to a boy and how hot he looked. From what she could feel he had some major muscle, she mentally scolded herself for feeling that way about a boy.

After a few minutes he dropped her off at the police station and quickly flew off towards Bulma's to use a healing chamber before he finished the shopping, smiling as he knew he had saved her life, though she had looked familiar.

**-Present time-**

He landed at the edge of town and threw a capsule his mom had given him, saying it would provide as his transportation to school. He grinned at the thought of having a car…..until the capsule turned out to be a bike. He sighed and got on, knowing how humiliating this was going to be. After thirty minutes he was passing the bank which was only 2 blocks away, he saw that a robbery was in progress. He stopped the bike and hid it in the bushes.

He looked around to see if anyone was around and then went super saiyan. He flew out to see how the cops were handling it and saw that they desperately needed the help being outnumbered three to fifteen. He flew in and knocked the first thug out and threw him into the next group of them, taking out another four.

"Five down…ten to go...to easy" he said smirking, his saiyan side coming out for the fight. Three thugs fired their guns at him but he caught all the bullets in his hand. He then threw them all back and destroyed the guns. He saw the last seven of them jump into a car and try to get away. He simply flew in front of the truck and held a hand out.

He caught the truck easily in his hand and threw it towards the corner of the street….where his bike was… He cringed when he saw the bike take the beating and smirked as he saw the thugs beg for mercy. He flew to another bush and powered down, smiling at the thought of what he did…that is until he ran into a raven haired girl with pigtails.

"Hey…you…did you see what happened here?" she asked him, he gulped and backed away nervously.

"N-no! I uh…was hiding here so I wouldn't get hurt" he told her, hoping that she would buy it. He was almost out of the clear until the police told her and exactly what he was wearing too. He gulped and ran towards school, using his enhanced speed to get there right on time.

**And so here we have it, a nice little intro to Gohan's first day eh? The next few chapters will be a great bit of fun for we are going to play our favorite two games. Torture the Gohan and can we make Videl Jealous game. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. I'm sorry about having to disappoint you guys with the authors note a while ago but I just wanted you guys informed. SO….show that review button some love. I don't own DBZ or any of its characters only my OC's, story idea, and Can we make Videl Jealous Game. Oh and before I go would you guys like to see more Vegeta Humor, more smart ass jokes, or what?**


	8. Poor Gohan

Videl sighed as she looked around the classroom, annoyed that she had missed the so called "Gold Fighter" as Erasa insisted on calling him. She looked down and saw Sharpner flirting with some of the nearby girls and Erasa prattling on about a new student coming to school. All of a sudden the door burst open and the teacher Mr. Raven walked in.

"Class settle down and get to your seats!" he told the class, he obviously was annoyed from last week's stink bomb fiasco. Everyone groaned when he announced that everyone would be doing a 10,000 word essay on chemical reactions. Before he could give the class anymore work he remembered something and quickly regained his composure.

"Class today we are getting a new student, he made perfect scores on the entrance exams so I hope you all may learn a thing or two from him," he announced to the class as many of the students snickered or said he was a nerd or geek. The door opened and Videl froze in her spot, noticing he was the guy from earlier and that he was wearing the same clothes the gold fighter had.

Erasa was staring at the guy as if he had dropped straight from heaven. She noticed that her jaw had dropped and quickly regained her composure.

"So tell the class your name and a little about yourself" the teacher told him and he nodded.

"Hello…my name is Gohan and I enjoy reading and martial arts" he said with a smile until he heard someone cough nerd and most the class laugh.

Videl was simply glaring at him, trying to put his face to the "Gold Fighter's" and some distant memory. Erasa, however, was practically groping him with her eyes. Videl wasn't shocked when she asked him to sit with them at their row.

Gohan was shocked when he saw Videl in his class and remembered that day all those years ago when he fought Hercule.

**-Flashback-**

Mirai was laughing his ass of as he looked at the blushing Gohan.

"Gohan's got a crush! Gohan's got a crush!" he kept saiyan childishly. Gohan just blushed more and sent a Ki blast at him.

"Shut up or I swear my next Kamehameha will be fired right up your ass so hard that even your grandkids will feel it….now then…Mirai…any clue on why Hercule was so powerful?" he asked him and saw him give an innocent smile.

"Why….I simply used a new technique to transfer some of my Ki to him temporarily to make the fight more interesting. Besides seeing you get your ass beat by that guy was so freaking hilarious… 'The mighty Gohan beaten by afro man!' it's just too much to pass up on" he said and yelped as Gohan started to charge a Kamehameha.

**-Back to present time-**

He zoned back in when Videl pointed her finger at him.

"You…you were there after the bank robbery…and you're wearing the same clothes as the gold fighter…."she said and Erasa rolled her eyes.

"Videl seriously…you're going way too overboard on this. Leave the poor guy alone." Erasa told Videl seriously, her happy and bubbly mood gone. Shocking Videl and both Gohan, he was surprised that she was standing up for him.

"Th-thanks …besides…the gold fighter had Gold hair and could fly…so I've heard." Gohan told her, Videl giving an unladylike humph and Erasa winking at Gohan causing him to blush.

Videl kept glaring at Gohan during the entire class while Erasa kept flirting with him. 'Who is she to say I'm going overboard. I'm just thinking of the good of the city. What if the Gold fighter is another criminal? Just because someone like him saved me all those years ago proves nothing. There were multiple golden haired guys at the cell games. Though…it's suspicious that he commutes all this way just for school…he has to be hiding something under that cute face…did I just think he was cute? Get a hold of yourself Videl!' she kept thinking to herself trying to fight off a blush.

disappointment Gohan wasn't in anymore of Videl's, Erasa's and Sharpner's classes till the last class of the day. Gohan sighed as nobody was friendly in his next few classes, he resigned to sitting alone. Even at lunch everybody he tried to sit with simply called him a nerd or a dork and said his sorry ass didn't belong anywhere in the school.

He decided to eat his lunch under a tree outside alone. "Why…why does this have to happen to me?" he said to the sky, hoping his dad would hear and answer him. Unfortunately someone did hear him.

A few of the jocks had just finished lunch and decided to pick on the new guy. They saw him under the tree outside and new he was helpless. The quickly surrounded him and cut off any escape. Gohan remembered the promise he made his mother about hiding his true powers. Gohan accepted his fate as they took turns beating him and one even pulling out a knife to cut him up a bit. He took each blow and cut without letting a noise which infuriated the jocks until one of them noticed it was time for class, they quickly slammed Gohan into the tree and laughed as they left.

Gohan groaned as he sat up and quickly inspected himself and saw that his clothes were ruined by blood and cuts. He cursed himself for not having any senzu beans so he had to make do with bandaging his cuts as best he could and putting on a change of clothes.

"A…at least I only have two more periods…" he said to himself as he went to his next class…Gym. When he arrived he saw the jocks from earlier as they laughed at him. His eyes flashed to teal but when they did he felt a great pain at the base of his skull that made them revert back to onyx.

His jaw almost hit the floor, however, when he saw who his teacher was.

Krillen was having a pretty good day already but when he saw Gohan it was even better. He smiled at seeing his best friend's son was in his class so he thought he'd make the day a bit better for Gohan. 'He must be pretty bored since he learned this stuff years ago…maybe a spar will cheer him up' Krillen thought to himself.

"Ok class today we are in for a treat. We will be doing some martial arts." Krillen told the class, seeing most of the girls groan and most the guys cheer. To his surprise Gohan groaned as well but in pain instead of displeasure. Krillen couldn't tell the difference however.

"Well then…Gohan come up here and help me show the class the basic forms." Krillen said and Gohan quickly went towards the middle of the Gym, he blushed when he heard Erasa cheer him on followed by a thwack as Videl hit her over the head to quiet her down.

Gohan and Krillen showed everyone the basic forms though Gohan felt that his sloppy bandaging was coming loose and that he was still bleeding. He thanked Dende' that his clothes covered the bruises. His luck, however, ran out when Krillen announced that they would spar to show everyone how to execute the forms in battle.

"Ok class pay attention cause this is how a master does it!" Krillen said with a smirk as Gohan and Krillen began to fight. Gohan threw his punches slower than normal and wasn't able to dodge all the kicks Krillen sent but somehow he managed to land a few blows. He sighed in relief when they finished but then notice a red spot on his sleeve and quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

**Well it seems Gohan's first day isn't going too well. On the bright side though he made one new friend today. I plan some great fun with Erasa, Krillen, and lets not forget Videl. If I can get at least 20 reviews I will post an extra long chapter but not before then. I don't own DBZ or its characters only my oc's and story idea oh and spoiler alert. Next chapter will be mostly about Erasa, Gohan, Gochie, and….GOKU!**


	9. Fight back

**Ok guys this chapter I am going to dedicate to Mr. Blue22, dcp1992, and MRM for the great support and helpful tips.**

Gohan raced into the bathroom and rolled up his sleeve to look at his wounds and was shocked to see them still bleeding. He knew that his saiyan abilities also meant he healed quicker than normal but he was healing slower than ever. He sighed and rewrapped the bandages and went to his last class, hoping he could make it through.

When he entered the class he started to feel a bit light headed. He saw Erasa and Videl near the back of the class and smiled when he saw Erasa signal for him to sit with them. He made his way up and sat with them, putting on the best smile he could muster as class began.

Back at the Son household Gochie and Goten had just got back from school, since elementary school was always a little shorter than High school. When they got inside they saw a note from their mother saying she was at Bulma's and would be bringing dinner home. After about ten minutes Goten got bored and decided to head down to capsule corp. to play with trunks, leaving Gochie all by herself.

She huffed and decided to do some training alone, hoping to perfect her Masenko for when Gohan got home. She smiled and got to work, though after about a half hour she felt that Gohan's energy seemed a bit off. She put it off until she remembered a couple years back when she was four he had got hurt training with Piccolo and his Energy felt exactly like it did now.

"Maybe….maybe I'll go and wait for Gohan to get out of school. That way I can see that he'll be ok" she told herself and started flying towards his Ki signature.

Goku sighed as he looked down from snake way towards earth. For the past six years he's regretted not wanting to be wished back. He talked to King Kai but he said he couldn't do anything since he was dead as well. He had been trying to think of a way to contact everyone to tell them to wish him back but he kept coming up blank, so all he could do was watch over his friends and family from where he was.

He remembered almost everything that had happened and when he saw Gohan beaten by those bullies so he could keep his identity safe he was more than determined to be wished back. Nobody and he means nobody takes his Son's good nature for granted. He had a faint idea of a plan but couldn't figure out the details.

"If only I had your brains Gohan…you'd know what to do in this situation" he said to himself. He then smiled as he got his plan. "I got it! I have to thank Vegeta once I get back for telling me all that stuff about Saiyans. Though I still question why fighting with your wife gets you more…oh now I get it! No wonder Chi-Chi always fights with me since we did it every night before I died" he said to himself.

"My poor ears why did I have to hear that!" yelled King Kai from nearby, trying to find reception for his TV while Bubbles and Gregory carried the antenna and TV.

Goku blushed realizing what he said and looked back down at earth, focusing on his son and the bond they shared as father and Son, hoping that he would be able to contact him.

Erasa and Gohan were lightly chatting since the teacher was obviously late for class. Videl half listening but she froze when she heard about Gohan's father.

"Your father is Goku….THE GOKU!"" asked Videl not believing it and saw Gohan casually nod and flinch in pain. She looked and noticed a red stain on his sleeve.

Erasa noticed this as well and looked at him. "Gohan what is that on your sleeve is…is that blood?" she asked him freaking out. Gohan sighed and raised his sleeve to show her the bandages and explained to both of them what happened. Videl and Erasa both grew angry at hearing this and it caused Gohan to hide behind his chair.

"That's it! I swear I will kick all their asses with my bare hands!" yelled, shockingly, Erasa as Videl nodded. For some reason she couldn't dare think of someone hurting Gohan.

"I-its fine really…it's only a couple of scratches…" he told them which caused them to glare at him.

"Look Gohan…this can't go on. Your either gonna have to stand up for yourself and kick some ass or something. I mean come on your dad had to teach you something!" Videl said to him as he sighed.

"I have my reasons just…just leave me be…" he said as he got up and walked out of the classroom. He walked outside and looked up into the sky and sighed. 'Dad….I need you….I don't know what to do anymore and…I feel like I'm losing it….a part of me says to fight those guys but the other says to avoid them…' he thought to himself.

"_Listen to your heart son…"_ Gohan heard in his head and looked around after hearing his father's voice. "D-dad? Where are you!" he yelled as he knew he just heard him.

"_I'm in otherworld son, and for the past few years I have been trying to find a way to contact you guys to wish me back. Thankfully I was able to remember that Vegeta told me a father and son can communicate through our bond. Now listen, you need follow your heart on what to do and not just with this fight. I've watched you these past years and all you've done is follow everyone else's wishes, now it's time you did what you want."_ He told Gohan.

"O-ok dad…I found most of the dragon balls a few years ago so…I…I've missed you dad…" he told his father, a smile on his face as he realized that within a few days his family would be complete.

Before he could enjoy the moment however the jocks from earlier had overheard to last bit of his conversation. "So the little nerd misses his daddy huh? Then let's send him crying home to mommy guys!" one of them yelled to the others, all of them smiled and cracked their knuckles.

Gohan growled and something in him snapped…or should I say cracked for the inhibitor suddenly had a crack appear, his saiyan side growing in strength and slowly getting a foothold inside Gohan's mind.

He charged the jocks and knocked one out with a swift kick, shocking the rest of them. Gohan's eyes had an animalistic rage in them as he turned to the rest of them.

Erasa and Videl had went running after Gohan after he had left, they arrived to see Gohan fighting the jocks. One them pulled a knife on Gohan and sent a few swipes at him, all it did was graze through his shirt till it was nothing but ribbons of cloth. Gohan simply ripped it off along with the bandages he was wearing, his wounds having of healed.

Erasa and Videl both blushed deeply when they saw the muscles he had built up over the years and they realized why he wore long sleeve shirts and baggy clothes. They saw him effectively fight off the other jocks, when the last jock was left standing alone Gohan went straight up to him, his chest puffed out as he looked at him cowering.

"Boo" was all Gohan said as the Jock ran screaming in terror. Erasa and Videl both sweat-dropped when they saw Gohan burst out in laughter at the sight. Before Videl could recover Erasa had already ran over to Gohan to praise and flirt with him. Videl felt incredibly jealous but didn't know why.

Gohan knew that after today that school was going to be a lot more enjoyable.

**So one of Gohan's problems are solved, but what about that crack in the inhibitor? And of course Videl is starting to get jealous, but more and more will the plot thicken. The more reviews I get means more chapters, but less reviews will mean I will sadly have to put this story to rest or on Hiatus. So spread the word to all your friends and strangers alike, and check out the poll on my account for I plan on starting another story as I write this one, but I don't know which idea to do. Whichever Idea gets 15 votes by the fourth of July will be chosen, if none get that high however I will choose at random from the 3 highest ones. So show that review button some love. I don't own DBZ or it's characters, only my oc's and story idea.**


	10. Voices in my head!

**Ok to clear some things up: **'this' is thinking. "This" is talking. And _'this'_ is using telepathy a.k.a talking in your mind to someone elses, and '**This**' is Gohan's Saiyan side.** And now on to the story.**

It had been a week since Gohan had talked to his father, that night before he had went to bed his dad said that he was going to tie some loose ends and that he'd contact him when to wish him back, but when he asked what they were Goku refused to tell him. He sighed and looked at the sight of Satan city unfolding before him as he flew towards it. He cringed when he heard gunshots and headed towards the sound, he was going to be late for school…again.

**-Flashback-**

Gohan groaned as he had just finished stopping crime for the third time that week as the "Gold Fighter" and he was getting scared someone will recognize him, since Videl has about figured it out. He remembered about the Saiyan armor and Improved scouter he had hid at home and smiled.

"I got my disguise….now for a name….hmm….the great Saiyaman? No….sounds stupid….um…I got it!" he said with a smile and flew towards school, ready for the day.

**-End of Flashback-**

Gohan landed and pressed a button on the watch Bulma had made him and his clothes were replaced by his Saiyan armor and a scouter. He then powered up to super saiyan and ran towards the source of the gunshots and saw Videl and the cops trying to rescue a group of civilians being held hostage. Gohan sighed and flew in right behind the thugs. He smirked as he tapped one on the shoulder and saw him freak out and start shooting at him, only to be shocked that Gohan didn't even try and dodge them.

'**Show them a little fear boy…toy with them**' he heard in his mind, he stopped and knew that the voice sounded like his but it wasn't him. He quickly dealt with the remaining thugs and took them to the police.

"Thanks for the help Gold Fighter" the head of police said.

"Please…call me Bardock…." He said as he flew away, once out of sight he grabbed his head and yelled in pain.

'**Why didn't you listen to me? I'm the one that gives you power. You're nothing but a weakling without me!**'he heard in his mind.

'Who are you! Get out of my head!' he screamed back only to feel another shock of pain

'**I am the source of your power. I am the one that killed cell, you simply sat back and enjoyed the ride but how do you repay me! You lock me away leaving this weak side to control us. I am you as you are me. We are simply separated by blood.**' 'Why are you in my head then? What do you want!' '**I want control of our body! You've shown me from that fight that you are nothing but a disgrace to the Saiyan race. Now give me control- ghaah!**' and that was the last thing Gohan heard of the voice in his head as another blast of pain hit his head.

He didn't have time to ponder this since he was late for school already. Lucky for him when he arrived the teachers were in a meeting so he got away with it. He smiled as he set with Videl and Erasa, his thoughts from earlier forgotten

Videl smiled from the stories Gohan had told them, she realized that the entire class…and she…had misjudged the poor boy. Yes he was still a nerd but he was also a great guy. He seemed reluctant to talk about his father though.

"So Gohan….how has a cutie like you stayed single so long?" Erasa asked Gohan causing both him and Videl to blush.

"I uh….well I live pretty far away and I don't know many people my age so…" he sighed in relief as he saw the teacher enter the room.

"Sorry I am late class but the school board has agreed that those who are participating in the upcoming tournament will be allowed to miss their last 2 periods of classes to train for it. I need a list of those participating" the teacher said, everyone was participating raised their hands.

'**Perfect….a place to show our power. I command you to enter! **No I won't do it I promised mom to focus on my studies. **Screw studying fighting is in your blood!**' Gohan was having an argument with himself until for some reason his hand went up. ((**Decided to save myself some typing and make those moments just in regular print and bold**))

"Ok class then I wish all you participating lu…Gohan do you need something?" the teacher asked him.

"I…I w-w-want to participate in the t-tournament sir" Gohan forced through his teeth, everyone was shocked at this, including Gohan himself.

Unbeknownst to him the inhibitor developed another crack, more power flowed into Gohan yet now the corruption Ganji had placed upon his saiyan side was slowly making its presence known. ((**Basically the head aches**))

"I'll be cheering for you Gohan" Erasa told him as he blushed deeper, Videl growled under her breath at hearing that.

After school was over Gohan flew to a secluded spot and concentrated.

'Ok what the hell was that! **What it's not my fault you're attracting mates. **I mean what was that thing with you making me say that and raise my hand! **Easy…I want control and since you won't fully give it to me I'm simply going to use all my energy at once to take slight control to get my way. Basically me entering you in the tournament. **Well stop that!' he sighed and started flying home.

It was one month later and Gohan was slamming his head against a tree repeatedly asking "Why Why Why!" A few days ago Videl had discovered his true identity, and now he had to give her flying lessons, deal with his alter ego….or as it calls itself the rightful owner of the body, Head aches that came on for no reason, and train for the tournament.

Gohan sighed and looked at the sky and smiled, Goku having contacted Gohan the day before saying he'd be ready to be wished back in 3 days. Maybe things were looking up for the poor guy.

**This here was more of a short filler chapter to explain a couple of things. Here's a recap and explanation. The inhibitor has been suppressing Gohan's Saiyan side but now it's breaking and since Gohan for the past few years embraced his Human side to study, it's split him into two beings in one body. Ganji's corruption has corrupted his saiyan side so its turned his saiyan side evil so basically it's a good versus evil thing inside his mind. I also skipped a lot of the Saiyaman saga since I really had no ideas for it. And of course we're having a Erasa and Videl cat fight going on now for Gohan's attention if you all haven't figured it out yet. So show that review button some more love and I don't own dbz or characters. Only my oc's and story idea. **


	11. Taking control, Gohan's dates?

Gohan woke up in the middle of the night slowly shaking; his tail twitching every now and then from the feeling that someone was near his house, and from the feel of his energy he was strong and evil.

'**Get up now or we are screwed!' **was all he heard before a large blast shook the house. The smell of fire filled his senses and he remembered what happen years ago with Ganji. He quickly looked and saw a ring of fire surrounding his house.

"EVERYONE UP HURRY FIRE FIRE FIRE!" he yelled using his Ki to increase the volume of his voice. Gochie and Goten woke in seconds and quickly flew to get Chi-Chi out of the house. Gohan ran outside to see what was causing the fire.

'**On your guard! He's watching us like a predator watches his pray before the final strike.**' He nodded and quickly powered up to super saiyan, a sharp pain hitting him causing him to power down as he grabbed his head and screamed in pain.

"Big brother!" Gochie yelled as she flew to him to see if he was ok. She was shocked when he sent a Ki blast at her, he looked up at her with a crazed look in his eyes. He shook his head and quickly regained his senses to see that she had dodged it and had a worried look on her face.

Gohan quickly scanned the area and saw that whatever had been there watching him and his family was gone. With combined effort from Goten and Gochie they quickly put out the fire and returned to the house, nobody being able to sleep.

In the dark not far from the house a creature of immeasurable power watched Gohan lay there awake, a smirk appearing on its scaly face revealing rows of dagger-like teeth. In a raspy voice it began speaking to itself. "Soon…you and your powers will be mine…" was all it said as suddenly it vanished.

Gohan yawned the next morning, that night he barely got any sleep. '**Saiyans can survive on small amounts of sleep. Get over the lack of it and get a move on! The quicker school is over the better!**' his saiyan side yelled at him. Every day it seemed to act a little more like Gohan would…that is if Gohan was three fourths Vegeta. He sighed remembering the promise he made to go spar with him later.

When he arrived at school both Erasa and Videl tried to greet him first, though when neither succeeded the both glared at each other. Poor and Naïve Gohan thought they were arguing about something and couldn't tell they were both trying to win his affection. Erasa and Videl were still friends of course; the two of them had made an agreement that whoever got a kiss from Gohan that he returned and if he asked them to be his girlfriend would….well…be his girlfriend.

Gohan dozed off in the middle of class since he knew all the material already, unfortunately Erasa had other plans.

"So Gohan…would you like to go to the mall with me later?" she asked him, Gohan waking enough only to nod and then fall back asleep, causing Videl's face to go red in anger.

"Erasa one! Videl Zero!" Erasa said smiling till Videl got an idea of her own, since she saw Gohan was asleep.

"Hey Gohan….want to come over later to train for the tournament?" she asked him, this time Gohan's saiyan side woke him up fully.

'**Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!**' it yelled in his head so loud that he knew he lost all hope of sleep.

"U-uh…sure." He said with a yawn, resulting in Erasa and Videl to start arguing, forcing Gohan once again to break them apart. They came to an agreement that Gohan would go to the mall with Erasa first and then over to Videl's.

'I swear…why do you always drag me into all of these things? **Well for one thing we should have a mate that is a worthy fighter**' he blushed when he heard that though he didn't reply. Knowing that since he was basically talking to himself and his saiyan side knew everything his human side did. Since the tournament he's had a crush on her but he would never admit it.

When class was over he blushed when both Erasa and Videl latched on to his arms. Both of them glaring at each other as they tried to drag Gohan to their lockers, both on separate hallways.

'Any advice oh almighty knowing voice in my head? **Yeah…stop calling me a voice in your head! **Then what do I call you? **I swear why can't you be the guy that kick's ass and asks names…never! Fine call me Katsu… **Why that? **Cause it means VICTORY!** How about I call you Baka…seems to suit you better…or better yet **Shut up or I will take control long enough to yell out all of your secrets!** Ok fine…Katsu it is…'

He was still highly confused at why Erasa and Videl were acting like this, he made a mental note to ask Krillen or Yamcha….no scratch that he'd ask Bulma on why they were acting like this. Erasa won the Gohan tug of war and dragged him off towards her locker.

Videl growled at seeing Erasa take Gohan to her locker. She thought on some ways on how to get Gohan to want her instead and of Erasa. She thought for a second and smiled, she knew she could win Gohan over when they started her flying training. She was still confused on how he could fly, but she was sure she could get him to tell her.

Gohan sighed in relief when school was over, thankful that neither Videl nor Erasa were fighting over him walking one of them home, since he was going to the mall with Erasa and then training with Videl. When he reached the mall though he saw Erasa waving him over towards the movie theater. He nodded and walked over to her smiling, "So we gonna see a movie? Which one?" he asked her.

"Well….there's this new romance I've been wanting to see and….well…" she blushed slightly looking at him. Unbeknownst to the two a disguised Videl was watching them. She saw Gohan nod and walk with Erasa in the movie theater. Videl almost killed Erasa on the spot when she saw her take his hand in hers.

The movie was one of those sappy Romance movies that most teenagers go to so that they can make out during it, though poor Gohan didn't know that. Erasa lead him to the back of the theater where a couple of other couples were. Once the movie started Erasa leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder, however Gohan was too focused on arguing with himself to notice.

'**God this is torture! What sane person would want to watch this!** Shut up I'm trying to watch here. **Screw that I wanna train! I mean….wait a second those teenagers are kissing….nope it's a full blown make out session. **A what? **You really where sheltered as a child weren't you?**'

As the movie went on Gohan blushed as Katsu explained the basics of being a teenager to him, ironic since they were basically the same being. Erasa however thought it was something else he was blushing about as he was glancing at her now and then. Videl noticed this and tried to think of a plan to push those two apart when she got a great idea. She decided to "accidentally" spill her soda on Gohan so he would leave to change.

Unfortunately...things didn't go as planned, when she was about to "spill" her drink she sneezed and caused it to go all over herself and Erasa. Both of them grumbling about what happened as Gohan simply watched the rest of the movie, trying not to think about what he just discussed with Katsu.

Once Erasa returned the movie had about ended since, being Erasa, she also spent time re-fixing her hair and makeup. Videl was happy knowing she had drove Gohan away from Erasa for now and that she now had a chance to win Gohan for herself.

Gohan sighed as he started flying towards Videl's, having yet another conversation with Katsu. 'So you're saying that Erasa was wanting to do that! **No doubt, why else would she bring you to a movie where everyone else was doing it. Now then, if you want this training to go well with Videl why not let me take over for a little bit?** How can I trust that you won't simply steal my body? **Grrr I told you that something is restricting me from taking full and complete control! And I could take control now but only temporarily since you resist. Just don't resist and I'll have control longer. **Fine…but one wrong move and your back in my head.'

Gohan landed and Videl's house and relaxed and let Katsu take control, Gohan suddenly felt himself seemed to go into a dream as if he was asleep; he looked and saw that he was sitting in a field, before him a window of sorts showed him what was going on.

Katsu smiled as he tested out his control, and grinned even more when he heard Gohan yell to get on with it. He felt a pain in the back of his head, the inhibitor giving another crack. He passed it off as nothing and knocked on the door of Videl's mansion. He wasn't surprised when Videl answered the door in training gear.

"I must say you look ready to train there" Katsu said with a smirk that made Videl blush.

"Y-yeah…come on I was able to find some for you to borrow. And I swear if I find you going easy on me just cause I'm a girl I will kick your ass so hard that you will feel it even after you've died." She told him with an angry look.

Katsu laughed and smirked at her, "Why I wouldn't have it any other way" he replied to her, she saw his eyes flicker to a reddish color then back to onyx.

Gohan growled as he saw that Katsu was flirting with her, 'Hey man back off I didn't say you could flirt with her! **Easy tiger, I can see that you aren't man enough to do it yourself so I am gonna do it. Seems I'm starting to rub off on you. Oh how hilarious!**'

When they got to the gym Katsu quickly changed into the training gear and walked back out, Videl's jaw practically dropping as she saw all the muscle he was packing. She remembered the day Gohan fought those bullies and how she was so mad that as her eyes scanned his body his pants got in the way. She shook her head scolding herself, 'Bad Videl…bad bad Videl, not the time or place to be thinking about that' she thought to herself.

Gohan watched as Katsu and Videl started sparring, amazed at how strong Videl was at only being a human. He laughed his ass off when he realized that Katsu had no idea how to use any of his techniques or sense her energy levels. '**Shut up! It's cause you've had control for so long and I never got to train to learn any of my own techniques! **Oh really…pfft you're just weaker than me'

Videl was confused when she saw Gohan not fight as he did against those jocks. His moves were a lot sloppier than before. "Hey…you ok? You seem off." She asked him.

'Uh…yeah I'm fine just a bit tired from that movie…" he told her.

'Smooth move. **Shut it!**'

Videl nodded and they stopped sparing, "So…I'll go fix us something while you rest and change. Meet me on the first floor." She told him, since the Gym was on the third floor of the mansion.

When she left Katsu went to change, once he was done he growled, not bothering to talk to Gohan in his mind. "Ok I am getting more time in the body to train!" he yelled.

'No way, my body, my rules. It's not my fault you're a wimp, and besides you could easily train in here, there's a ton of space.'

"W-well…so! Just because you have control doesn't make you the boss of me!" he said as he fought back Gohan's resistance to stay in control.

'That's it give me back control!' Gohan growled as he fought for control, slowly regaining it.

"No! It's my turn right now you selfish ass!" he yelled as he realized Gohan was gaining control of his arm.

Gohan growled and knew that the only way to get this over quickly was to fight himself. ((**This is just too funny to right my readers. Just imagining Gohan beating himself up is funny**))

Gohan and Katsu growled as Gohan used the arm he had control of to beat himself in the stomach, chest, face, wherever he could reach. After about ten minutes he heard Videl yell and Katsu growled and let Gohan have control.

Gohan smiled in success and made his way down stairs.

Videl gasped in shock when she saw Gohan, he was covered in multiple bruises and a couple of cuts. "W-what happened to you!" she asked worriedly.

Gohan looked in a nearby mirror, since Hercule had one in every room of the mansion for some reason. "Uh I…uh.." he stuttered out. '**You fell down some stairs. **She'll never believe it. **Shut up and say it before I throw you down a flight!**'

"I fell down some stairs…" he said nervously, hoping she does believe it.

Videl sighed and shook her head. "I swear you're acting weird…what's up with you?" she asked him.

He shrugged and looked at her and saw she had grabbed a first aid kit. "I guess I'm just a bit tired from school is all…how about to make it up to you this weekend you come up to my house so you can practice flying?" he asked her and saw her eyes widen at what he asked and nodded. He didn't realize this would be the first time she went over to another boy's house.

He smiled and sat down at what he saw she had made, his stomach growled causing him to blush and her to giggle. When he heard her giggle he could no longer deny it….he had fallen for Videl.

**And as I promise here is the extra long chapter, thanks for all the reviews and support you guys don't know how much it means to me. I promise not to stop writing this story until it is truly finished. So Katsu is the Japanese word meaning Victory, and since Gohan's saiyan side keeps saying he wants Gohan to fight and win and blah blah blah, it seemed to fit. And for those people who want to help this story update faster, I listen to music while I write. Email me some song links from youtube and I'll see if it inspires me for the story. So show that review button some love and ty everyone for the support again. I don't own dbz or its characters only my oc's, story idea, and katsu's funny as hell moments.**


	12. Nightmares dreams and Reality

**Well guys I have chosen my new Fanfic project, a new poll is up on one little detail I need help finalizing before I can start, without further ado here is the next chapter**

Gohan gasped as he woke from a nightmare, he clutched a hand to his chest as he felt his heart beating out of his chest. He noticed that Gochie and Goten were in the room as well, Goten in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt while Gochie was wearing shorts and a over large t-shirt, her hair looking like Gohan's did after his time in the Hyperbolic time chamber.

"Big brother….you were screaming again…was it the nightmares?" asked a worried Gochie and Goten. Gohan sighed and nodded; he ran his hand through his hair and looked at them.

"Guys go on back to bed, I'll be fine I promise." He said trying to keep them from worrying, however Gochie shook her head.

"No….this is the ninth time this month…something's wrong big bro" she said to him, shocking him.

'**Yawn….what did I miss? **Wait you didn't see my nightmare? **Hell no…I was too busy dreaming about kicking Cell's ass again.** Just shut up and go back to sleep then….'

Gohan sighed and nodded "I…it's just something I'm having to deal with….alone…guys. Please…believe me…" he said pleading with them.

"But…but we can help…maybe if you told us what they were…" started Goten, only for Gohan to shake his head multiple times.

"Tell us or I'm telling mom…and she will pull the frying pan out this late at night" Gochie said to him.

"Man you two are persistent….well….they day you two were born…" he started and explained the day he fought Ganji and how he barely survived. They both gasped at what happened, Gochie near tears from hearing her idol beaten like that.

"But you beat him….why…why are you still having nightmares about it then?" asked Goten.

"I….I don't know….I just feel like I'm still fighting him…" he said to them, he looked at the time and saw it was about time to wish back his father, a smile touching his face. "Hey guys….go get dressed and wake mom and meet me outside in 20 minutes" he said, barely able to contain his excitement.

They gave him a confused look but did as they were told, arguing on who would wake up Chi-Chi. Gohan smiled, quickly dressed, and then flew out his window with the 7 dragon balls towards the edge of the clearing around their home. He laid them down and smiled.

"Arise oh mighty Shenron!" he yelled to the sky, the balls glowing as a giant dragon erupted from them, filling the sky as the early morning dawn turned to the pitch black of a stormy night.

"You have awakened me from my slumber….speak your first wish…" Shenron proclaimed to Gohan.

"Please bring back to life my father…Son Goku!" Gohan yelled back towards Shenron.

For a second Shenron did nothing until his eyes flashed gold and suddenly Goku was standing in front of Gohan, a smile on his face as he saw how much Gohan had grown from the boy he saw fight Cell.

"D-dad….I…I've miss you" Gohan said, tears in his eyes as he ran towards his father to embrace him in a hug.

"I've missed you too son…I've missed you too…" he said, tears falling as well.

"Ok what is so important Gohan that you made Goten wake me! I swea-….G-Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, not believing what she saw.

Goku smiled and nodded, Gohan let go of his father to see his mother run to him with tears in her eyes and hugging him so tight that if he wasn't so strong she would have crushed his ribs.

"I've missed you so much Goku…why…why did you come back now and not then?" she asked as she cried into his shoulder.

"I tried…but King Kai said that since he was dead he couldn't contact the living. I talked to King Yama but he said there was nothing he could do either. I was able to reach Gohan though and tell him to wish me back after I took care of some things." He told her. He saw Gochie and Goten standing near Gohan now, both hiding behind him as they saw their father for the first time.

Goku slowly let go of his wife and turned to his youngest children. "Hey guys….I'm your dad…I'm sorry I haven't been around but….I promise to be here for now on." He told the two of them, he opened his arms and looked at them, Goten smiling and running to his dad, his wish for the past 5 years having been answered but Gochie refused to let go of Gohan.

"N-no….you're not my dad! Gohan…he…he is! He's the one that raised me and taught me!" she yelled at Goku, tears in her eyes as she held onto Gohan, shocking everyone. "You shouldn't have ever left!" she yelled as she hid behind Gohan.

**Oh no Gochie resents Goku as her father. What will Goku do to win back his daughter's love?**

**Well guys sorry for such a late update, I have had a lot of personal issues going on, one of them is the Girl I had been dating for the past three years breaking up with me. I started this story 2 weeks after we broke up to help keep my mind off of it, but I have been a bit depressed lately. I've talked to some good friends and they are helping me through it though just writing this story and escaping reality for a little bit as I write it helps more than anyone knows. The updates will be a little slower and there are about 3-8 chapters left till the story's end but don't worry. I will eventually write a sequel once I get some other stories out. Not all of them will be DBZ but most of them will be. So show that review button some love and I don't own DBZ or its characters.**


	13. Acceptance

Gohan started to say something but stopped, not knowing what to say to get Gochie to accept Goku as her father. Chi-Chi was near tears when she heard this, the thought of her daughter resenting Goku as her father.

"Gochie….lets go for a walk ok? We'll be back in a little bit mom…." Gohan said to his mother as he walked with Gochie into the forest. He rubbed the back of his neck and Goku remembered something he had to do.

"Chi…I'll be back I promise, but I have to go and see Bulma and Vegeta right now." Goku said with nothing but seriousness in his voice. In his time in otherworld he had observed everything that happened around his friends and family, including the inhibitor breaking as Gohan's corrupted Saiyan side struggled to break free.

He rushed off towards Capsule Corporation to consult with Vegeta and Bulma on what he learned from King Kai and other sources.

Gochie was holding onto Gohan's arm as they walked through the early morning forest. She watched as Gohan was struggling with himself on what to say to her about her so called "father". Ever since she could remember she always pictured Gohan when she heard the word dad or father. She went as far as to get him a gift on every father's day since she was six. She knew however that he was only her brother but to her he was also her father and dad.

"Gochie….I know dad wasn't here for the past few years but…he does love you and he regrets the decision to stay in otherworld" he began before she cut him off.

"Good….because maybe if he had stayed then he would be my father…I just…why did he have to go? All my friends had a dad growing up…." She said as tears began and Gohan looked at her and realized he had felt the same when he was on Namek.

"I know how you feel….remember when I told you how I went to Namek all those years ago…when I got home and couldn't wish Dad back I thought he was abandoning me….I resented him too and saw Piccolo as my father, but I realized what he did so he could protect everyone he loved, including me." He told her and saw her slowly nod. "He didn't come back because he thought he was protecting us….but he realizes now he was only hurting us and not protecting us…just give him a chance ok?" he asked her and saw her nod with tears in her eyes.

"O-ok Big brother….I'll…I'll try…" she said as she held onto him, a growing sense telling her something may take her idol away from her.

He smiled a little as he patted her head, "Now…let's get back and have some breakfast alright? First one home doesn't do dishes for a week!" he said and sweat dropped when he saw her already halfway home.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he yelled. '**Shut up I was sleeping! **Good now you know my pain when you wake me to train!' He sighed as he flew home after Gochie.

He flew a little slower than her, hopping that her winning would brighten her mood; smiling when he arrived back to see his father there with a smile on his face as he hugged Gochie.

"Breakfast!" was all that they heard before all four of them fought to be the first through the door for Chi-Chi's delicious cooking.

"Outta my way!"

"No way I'm getting there first!"

"Ouch my tail!"

Everyone turned to see a bruised Gohan laying under Goten, and everyone gasped when they saw his tail lying out under Goku's foot.

"Uh….I can explain…." Was as far as Gohan got before his family bombarded him with multiple questions, he was starting to feel dizzy as they crowded him.

"How long have you had it?"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"Why is it black and red instead of brown?"

Thankfully Goku instant transmissioned himself and Gohan away from the Son household to an alley in Satan city. Gohan gasped for air, finally able to breathe without his family bombarding him with questions.

"Ok Gohan…let's get some breakfast then we'll talk. I think I see an all you can eat buffet nearby" Goku told his son, knowing that it would be the only place that would have enough food for 2 Saiyan males.

Gohan nodded, quickly hid his tail by looping it through his belt loops so that it looked like a belt, and followed his father towards the restaurant.

When they entered Gohan gulped when he saw Vegeta there and surprisingly Mirai as well.

"Gohan long time no see!" he said with a smile as he waved them over. Mirai hadn't changed a bit from what he could tell. "Well….long time for you, two months for me." He said while he rubbed the back of his head laughing.

"I swear…how you are my son is incomprehensible" Vegeta muttered to himself.

"Whatever dad" he said as Gohan and Goku got their food, after half an hour and most of the buffet later all four saiyans had eaten.

"Now then let's get on to business. Gohan there's a huge reason of why I came back. When I returned to my time my mother died soon after from a disease Dr. Gero had installed as a failsafe incase Android 18 died. Fortunately Saiyans are immune to it as I found out so I simply waited for the time machine to charge up and come to this time….unfortunately instead of coming to this time I went 3 years farther then I meant to and….the world was nothing but a barren wasteland. I searched everywhere for someone to explain what happened and I found out that all but one of our friends and family was alive…..they told me that in two weeks time Gohan something happened and caused you to go insane. Your humanity and mercy seemed to be gone….you killed everyone close to you." He said with nothing but sadness in his voice.

"It's hard for me to say this but….brat that fight with Ganji corrupted your Saiyan side! It left me and Bulma no choice but to put an inhibitor on you to suppress it. Now its breaking and it can't be repaired. We have maybe two weeks to figure out how to cleanse it." Vegeta said, angry at himself and everything that happened to cause this.

Gohan gulped and realized that Katsu was corrupt but…for some reason he felt the Katsu he had interacted with wasn't fully corrupted.

"While in otherworld I studied a technique called fusion. I won't go into the details other than it fuses two people together. I figure that I can find a way to use that technique in reverse to separate your corrupted side from you, but it will take time. I think holding in your Saiyan side is breaking the inhibitor. Yes I know all about it and Katsu, for now let him have some control every now and then." Goku said, trying to keep Gohan from freaking out.

"So what you guys are telling me…in two weeks if dad's technique doesn't work I'll kill everyone! I guess this is a bad time to tell you guys I'm teaching Videl to fly today" Gohan said as everyone fell over anime style.

**Well guys here's the next chap, remember more reviews quicker updates but less reviews will either make me discontinue or put this story on Hiatus. Now then quick question and answer me this question in pm's or reviews. With my next story would you guys prefer quicker updates but shorter chapters or longer chapters but longer updates? I don't own DBZ or its characters.**


	14. A Painful end of things

**Ok guys so we are drawing close to the epic conclusion of this story so I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story. Don't worry for unbeknownst to you all I have been working on 3 stories as of late including some ideas for the sequel of this one. And without further ado….**

So far things have been going pretty well for Gohan other than the fact he knew that in three days' time he may possible kill everyone he knows and loves. Wait….I think I skipped something…let me check. Ok I included the Ganji fight….Mirai trunks not having a major role in this story….got my list of Vegeta bashing ideas next to me….Brisk Ice tea near me….Oh crap I forgot to write about Gohan teaching Videl to fly…um…well here it is as a…

**-Flashback- **

Gohan looked outside his window for the umpteenth time waiting for Videl to get here for her third day of flying training. He had taught her the basics of Ki control and now it was time for him to show her the basics of flying. Katsu, however, was the one wanting teaching her that.

'**Ok let me get this straight….I can't teach your girlfriend to fly because I am 'supposedly' corrupted? That is such a piece of crap! I mean hell with it if I was I would have already killed you from the inside! **Ok that's true…I theorize that...** Boring! I can easily tell you that this so called corruption is just a bunch of shit. **I swear no more training with Vegeta with you. **But I've gotten so much better! I mean who else could punch him so hard that his head was stuck in a 14 in think wall of titanium? **I did it when I was ten. **And my hate for you has risen by three. Besides…I am not evil! **No you are just corrupt when you have full control. Oh Videl's here. **Hurry give me control before she realizes that you're lame. **Oh yeah'

Before Gohan realized what happened Katsu had control of Gohan's body.

"Yes! Tricked you again dumbass!" he said while doing a Victory dance.

'You bastard!'

"Oh get over it. Everything will be fine" he said as he hurried out towards Videl.

Videl smiled as she climbed out of her Jet copter to see Gohan. She was ready to initiate as Erasa called it Plan Gohan Getter. She reminded herself to never let Erasa name anything again.

She had realized yesterday after training with Gohan she was hopelessly in love with the guy, and from the way he blushed when he talked to her that she had a chance. She saw him walking towards her with a mysterious glint in his eye.

"Alright Videl…time to see if you can sink or swim…..or in this case fly or fall." Katsu said with a smirk.

"Um ok? What's with the smartass attitude Gohan?" she asked confused and a bit pissed at how he was acting.

"What? Don't think you can handle it babe?" he said.

'I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!' Gohan yelled in Katsu's mind, fuming at how he was treating his Videl.

"Oh I can handle it Mr. Ego just tell me what the hell to do?" she said about to rip Gohan's head off.

"Ok just focus your energy beneath you, use it to lift yourself off the ground" he said as Videl eagerly did as she was told. For the next two hours it was nothing but Katsu yelling instructions, Videl falling on her ass, and Gohan going crazy.

Finally Videl was starting to levitate, Gohan smiling and Katsu giving a Vegeta like smirk.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she yelled with a smile.

"That's great….now try moving around before falling on your ass again." He replied back to her.

Videl growled, for some reason the guy in front of her looked like Gohan but was nothing like the one she had grown to love. She started flying around over a nearby pond until a very excited Gochie came flying at high speed towards her.

Before Videl could get out of the way she was rammed into by Gochie, she lost her concentration and fell into the pond. Gochie covered her mouth in embarrassment when she saw what she did and quickly flew to help Videl get out, Katsu running over as well.

Videl understood it was an accident, but when she saw the pervy look Gohan was giving her she got pissed. She knew she was wearing a white shirt but that gave him no right to look at her like that. 'Gohan! I swear you are such a Jerk!" she yelled as she covered her chest.

"Aw come on I was enjoying the show." Katsu said with a seductive smirk, Videl did the only thing natural. She walked over to him and smacked him upside the head and then stormed off, taking her Jet copter home. She felt tears falling as she realized that Gohan was simply just another guy that liked her only for her body.

Goku was flying home, smiling as he had figured out how to separate the corruption in Gohan without removing his saiyan side. He stopped as he felt a large power appear near his home. "W-what is this! It…it feels like….no not now!" he yelled as he flew as quick as possible towards the power.

Gohan struggled for control over his body. 'WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I WILL FREAKEN KILL YOU! **Now now let's be calm now, if you wanted her as a mate then you should have spoken up now...ghaah!**' Katsu groaned as he felt Gohan forcefully take back control. The inhibitor was starting to overheat, Gohan's raw emotions fueling it with too much power. Gohan flew as quickly as possible towards Videl's to apologize, not noticing the bug-like creature following him from a distance, absorbing his anger and sadness for power.

After a hour he arrived at Videl's mansion, he composed himself and knocked on the door and gulped when Hercule opened the door.

"Well look who it is….what do you want! Hasn't hurting my daughter been enough?" a angry Hercule asked.

"I…I want to talk to her and appoligize…please…"he asked practically begging him.

Videl was walking down the hall when she saw Gohan, she stopped and looked at him with nothing but hate and sadness in her eyes. "Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

"I…I wanted to apologize. It was wrong for me to act the way I did and.." he started when she stopped him.

"I don't want no excuses or explinations or apollagies…..you showed me who you were today…and I thought you were different. Just leave me alone forever! Just leave and never come back! You don't fit in and never will here you're just a freak!" she yelled at him.

With the words she spoke the inhibitor broke to pieces, Gohan letting out a yell of pain and rage as his tail flew out from under his shirt and slowly turned a dark red color. His eyes turned into a blood red as his normal caring expression was replaced with cold and merciless expression.

The boy known as Son Gohan was gone, locked away deep in the depths of the mind the being known as Kuamagi, the bug like creature smiled as he admired the creation that took years to make. After conquering thousands of worlds and wiping them off the face of existence, he had never came across somebody with so much power. Unfortunately that power was weakened from the peaceful entity known as Son Gohan inhabiting the vessel. First he corrupted that poor sap at the tournament to infect Gohan. Then he scanned the memories of his loved ones in their dreams and nightmares. He soon took on a appearance that resembled the boys worst enemy known as Cell.

Videl gasped in horror as she watched Gohan turn into a monster, she closed her eyes as she saw him aim his hand at her and charge a Ki blast, ready to end her life….

**And we now come to the end of the story for now, and yes I leave it at a cliffhanger because that's just how I wanted to do it. I was running out of ideas for the story and wanted to start on some other projects so I will continue this in the sequel. I don't own DBZ or its characters. More reviews and PM's will speed up the writing of the sequel. Peace till next time.**


End file.
